A Kingdom Hearts-y Christmas: The Fanfic!
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi have gone through Christmases without snow. Sora is going to change that. A Christmas oneshot. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! :)


**~ A Kingdom Hearts-y Christmas: The Fanfic! (Oneshot) ~**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own what happens here though.**

YES! I can finally upload at least one seasonal fanfic on time this year! Now, what you've all been waiting for, the seasonal oneshot on another one of my favorites: Christmas!

* * *

Sora was a sixteen year old boy living on Destiny Islands. He was a brunette with really spiky hair and blue eyes that were so dreamy to look at and- well, that's not the point. The point was that Destiny Islands has never had snow before, and Sora has pondered on that for the last three years. It had that "tropical island" kind of climate, and it was never cold; the coldest they've ever dipped down to was about 65oF, and sometimes even that didn't feel cold. And, to top it all off, it never rained. Sora couldn't think of one time that it rained during the many years he's lived here; well, except for that stormy night two years ago, when it was the night before they were about to leave in search in search for other worlds, but it didn't rain and it was the darkness that invaded the island, so…nope. It never rained, and it never will.

He sat there in his room, continuing to think about this somewhat difficult problem. In a fraction of a second it also crossed his mind that it was two days before Christmas, but Sora already had his presents to Riku and Kairi wrapped and stuck them under the Christmas tree in the living room; he also sent Christmas cards to King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Merlin the Wizard, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and Selphie.

Phew.

Sora was literally in a trance after writing those cards. He could remember subconsciously reciting the words "Have a super-duper awesome cool wonderful Christmas! Love, Sora" for a little while until he noticed he was saying it aloud while writing it on the pad of paper that was below the cards before he wrote them. Sora just shook his head and shifted his focus from that mental lapse back to his predicament of the lack of snow. It sure was looking like it was going to be a Christmas without snow again…Sora sighed. The only time he'd seen snow was when he visited Christmas Town through that tree-shaped door on that one tree in the Hinterlands of Halloween Town…

Suddenly, Sora stood up.

"Wait, say that again?" asked Sora.

_Hey! You were the one that was supposed to be thinking of that!_

"Thinking of what?" asked Sora with obvious confusion.

_The time where you went to Christmas Town and – you know!_

"Oh, right," said Sora, sitting back down.

_*sighs*_

Suddenly, Sora stood up.

_I got it! Christmas Town! I'll take Riku and Kairi to Christmas Town this year! I'll have to talk to Jack first, I need his permission to go and he needs to wear his Santa outfit; Donald and Goofy can come along too, _thought Sora.

With that thought, he bolted out of his room and to the living room, picking up the cordless phone and calling Kairi. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kairi. It's Sora."

"Hey, Sora! What's up?"

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Not really…why do you ask?"

"I want you and Riku to go with me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll find out later!"

"Okayy. Well, I'll see you then, Sora!"

"Bye, Kairi!"

Sora hung up. Then he called Riku and told him the same thing; that if he didn't have any plans for Christmas he would take him and Kairi somewhere. Riku didn't have any plans either, and like Kairi, he was curious of where Sora was taking him. He asked about that, and in response, Sora hastily said, "You'll see!" and hung up, not without saying goodbye of course. Then Sora made one last phone call to Disney Castle, he needed to talk to Donald to ask for a ride on the Gummi Ship again. Luckily, he had the Castle Library number the King gave him saved and stowed away somewhere in his room, so he made his way back there and fished around for the number. Once he found the number, he sighed with relief. He did not want to go through the hassles of Halloween again…

_Enter Flashback_

_ "Hi, you have reached Astro Bistro, where our prices are so out of this world you'll be reaching for the stars! What would you like to order today?" said a lady as soon as she picked up._

_ Surprised, Sora looked at the number he dialed in and compared it with the number the King gave him. He missed that last 8…_

_ "Hello?" the lady on the other line said._

_ Sora hung up. _Okay, time to try again…

_After he dialed the number, he heard it ring a few times, and then a man answered the phone._

_ "Hello, Pocko's Shop of Everything, where we have EVERYTHING you can dream of!" the man said, with emphasis of the word EVERYTHING in a really awkward way._

_ Sora immediately hung up. After hearing that, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be sane again…sighing, he knew that he dialed the number wrong again and tried one more time._

_End Flashback_

Sora made sure to dial the number correctly, and then he hit the Call button. It rang a few times.

"Hello, Castle Library?" said the operator.

"Can I speak to Donald, please?" said Sora.

"One moment," said the operator.

Sora heard the operator set the phone down.

"DONALD! PHONE!" bellowed the operator. Sora flinched again. Every time he called and asked to talk to Donald the operator seems to get louder and louder…

"OKAY! HOLD ON!" he heard Donald yell.

After a few moments Donald came and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Donald."

"Hello, Sora," said Donald, sighing grumpily.

"Do you always have to do that every time I call?" asked Sora, sensing Donald's apparent irritation.

"Well, this is about the fifth time you called over the past two months! And most of those times you called and asked me to take you to pick up your order of hair gel from Acreska's!" said Donald.

"Okay, we've been through this. I'm only going to say it one more time: that hair gel does wonders," said Sora.

Donald sighed.

"Do you need a ride again?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not for the hair gel," said Sora.

"Okay, where to?" asked Donald.

"In two days, Halloween Town," replied Sora.

"Again? But you, Riku and Kairi went there for Halloween almost two months ago, and – wait a minute, you're thinking about taking them to Christmas Town and having them see Santa, aren't you?" said Donald.

"That, and I want them to see the snow there. Destiny Islands never has snow," said Sora.

"Okay! That sounds great!" said Donald.

"You know, you and Goofy can come along too, if you'd like," said Sora.

"Sure! That would be nice! By the way, thank you for the Christmas card. Well done," said Donald.

"Thanks! See you in two days," said Sora.

"Bye, Sora."

Then Sora hung up. After putting the cordless phone back in its receiver, Sora eagerly prepared for the Christmas that he, Riku and Kairi were about to have with Donald, Goofy, Jack, and maybe Santa.

* * *

"We're here again?" asked Kairi.

"But it's not Halloween, Sora. That was two months ago," said Riku.

"I know, but that's not why we're here," said Sora.

"A-hyuck, Sora's got a surprise for you two," said Goofy.

"Yeah, and we think you're going to like it!" said Donald.

"Okay. Let's go," said Sora.

After disembarking the Gummi Ship, they proceeded to Guillotine Plaza in search of the Pumpkin King.

Sora brought his presents for Riku and Kairi along so that they could open them up in Christmas Town, and told Riku and Kairi to bring their presents for their respective recipients too.

As soon as they were in the Plaza, Sora called out, "Jack! Are you here?" They heard a faint "Coming!" issuing from Dr. Finkelstein's lab, and afterward the door opened and out walked Jack, with Sally following behind him.

"Hey, Jack! Hello, Sally!" said Sora brightly.

"Hi, Sora," both Jack and Sally said.

"Hi, Jack and Sally!" Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi said.

"Hello, everyone!" said Jack.

"Hi, everyone," said Sally.

"So, what brings you h- oh, you have Christmas presents, I see! Are you maybe bringing those to Sandy Claws?" asked Jack.

"No, I just wanted to bring these for Riku and Kairi to open at Christmas Town. But I wanted to ask you first if we can go there," said Sora.

"Why, of course! Anyway, I'm sure Sandy Claws won't mind, he's pretty busy today," replied Jack.

"You and Sally can come along too, if you'd like," said Sora.

"Wonderful! We can all see Sandy Claws if he's there!" said Jack.

All of them started walking toward the Hinterlands.

"Sora? What's Christmas Town?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, you and Riku are going to love it. We're almost there," replied Sora.

They continued through the graveyard until finally they reached the hinterlands, and made their way to the tree with the tree-shaped door.

"Okay, guys. Are you ready?" said Sora.

"Yes," said Riku and Kairi.

Jack opened the door and motioned for Riku and Kairi to jump through. They jumped through, and they could all hear them screaming with a mix of excitement and fear. All of them followed suit.

They all landed in Yuletide Hill. Riku and Kairi were amazed as soon as they saw the environment they were in.

"Sora, this is amazing!" said Kairi.

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" said Sora.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone replied.

"What is this stuff?" asked Riku, scooping up some snow with his hand.

"Yeah, what is that?" asked Kairi, pointing to the snow in Riku's hand.

"Riku, Kairi, this stuff is snow. It's something we never have back home, and it's really fun to play with!" replied Sora.

"Like how?" asked Riku.

"Like this!" said Sora, grabbing some snow and rolling it into a snowball, then threw it at Riku, hitting him in the chest. Riku grunted as the snowball hit him.

"Oh, it's on, Sora!" said Riku, starting to make a snowball.

Pretty soon everyone was in on the fun; left and right, snowballs were thrown. They were happily throwing for about ten minutes, and then afterward, Sora said, "All right! We need to open our presents before we forget!"

"Ooh, let's see what they got!" said Donald.

Sora, Riku and Kairi opened their presents while Donald, Goofy, Jack and Sally watched them. Sora got a red and gold striped sweater from Kairi and a gold crown that matched his necklace from Riku. Riku got a necklace with two Kingdom Key Keyblades crossed over a heart from Sora and a green and gold scarf from Kairi. Kairi got a heart necklace (**A/N**: Kingdom Hearts heart) from Sora and an expensive looking bracelet from Riku. Donald, Goofy, Jack, and Sally expressed their interest in the items each person received. Sora, Riku and Kairi thanked each other for the gifts. All of them wore the items they received.

"Hey, Riku, you remember the time when we were eight you told me that Santa Claus wasn't real?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, he isn't!" said Riku.

"Of course he is! I met him here last year! Why do you think I brought you here?" said Sora.

"I'll believe it when I see him!" replied Riku.

"Why don't we go check and see if Sandy Claws is home?" asked Jack.

"Let's go!" said Kairi.

They made their way to Santa's house and entered. Indeed, Santa was there, sitting in his chair. He looked kind of tired.

"Hi, Santa!" said Sora.

Santa looked over at them.

"Why, hello, everyone! Merry Christmas!" said Santa.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Santa!" they all replied.

"I told you, Riku!" said Sora.

"Wow…" said Riku.

"So, you're the friend of Sora's that told him eight years ago that I wasn't real? You're lucky you're not on my naughty list!" laughed Santa.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" said Riku, chuckling nervously.

"So, what brings you all here?" asked Santa.

"Well, Sora wanted to bring his friends over here so that they can see what a magical Christmas day would be like," replied Jack.

"Oh, ho ho! That's nice of you, Sora! Well, enjoy the rest of your Christmas, everyone! See you again next time!" said Santa.

"Bye, Santa!" everyone said.

After departing Santa's house, they spent time making snow angels, engaging in snowball fights and making snowmen. Then it was time to go home. They made their way out of Christmas Town and back to Guillotine Plaza. They said their goodbyes, and they all went home.

* * *

When Sora, Riku and Kairi returned to Destiny Islands, they were happy.

"Thank you for a great Christmas, Sora!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, thanks Sora!" said Riku.

"Not a problem!" said Sora, smiling his goofy smile.

Soon they also said goodbye and went home, their Christmas spirits still high.

**THE END**

I hoped you liked the story! Please review! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Thanks, everyone! (: Smiles! :)


End file.
